


Do not disturb the Stiles at 3 am

by Cora_the_Bingereader



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 5+1, Canon Compliant, Kate argent is dead for real, M/M, Profanity, allison does not go homicical, sterek, til the end of season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_the_Bingereader/pseuds/Cora_the_Bingereader
Summary: What the title saysBut 6 or more thingiesAlso Kate is for real dead bc same death as canon s1 but the argents cremate her before she looks like she could be still alive.I don't like Allison post-season 1, so I'm scrapping her entire character arch from after season 1. Allison doesn't go crazy and doesn't join Gerard's side.Everything else is the same except Stiles is over Lydia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my fanfic rec tumblr blog  
> @ficrecs-of-my-own
> 
> Idk about the rating bc it may change depending on how this pans out. On that note, I won't be updating regularly in anything I do, and will probably rewrite stuff later.

INTRODUCTION 

 

Stiles usually was a easygoing guy, kind of scatterbrained, and so much smarter than others that most people zoned out during a conversation. But all around a nice dude.  
The only time that he isn’t very nice is when he’s over stressed, sleep-deprived, or woken up abruptly. 

This is how the pack figures this out 


	2. ISAAC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im writing this on my phone ar 2:35 am and I haven’t tried writing fanfiction since 2014 on wattpad

ISAAC

 

Isaac knew he wasn’t Stiles’ favorite of Derek’s betas. Heck, he was probably only ranked higher than Jackson because he was a bigger douche and for a longer period of time.


End file.
